


Virtue? What Virtue?

by kaleleafs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkward Steve Rogers, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Blushing Steve Rogers, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Crack Treated Seriously, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Natasha Romanov has a heart, Protective Natasha Romanov, Sex Tapes, Shameless Tony Stark, Soft Natasha Romanov, Supportive Clint Barton, Team as Family, Tony Stark Has A Heart, all sex talk, shameless natasha romanov, soft tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleleafs/pseuds/kaleleafs
Summary: Tony could get used to this type of morning— no meetings, no deadlines, no imminent threats to the world, just pure, endless bliss- "TONY!"





	Virtue? What Virtue?

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes i think tony and natasha would never be together and sometimes i really just ship them so hard

Tony is having a great morning. Really, a fantastic morning. He woke up to the sound of soft breathing, red hair covering his pillow and silky skin against his own at 10am, content to let his lover sleep awhile longer while he went to make coffee. There in the kitchen, he found himself scrolling through the news, SI stocks, and underdeveloped blueprints until he had consumed enough caffeine to comprehend them. Yes, this is the best type of morning. Tony could get used to this type of morning— no meetings, no deadlines, no imminent threats to the world, just pure, endless bliss-

"TONY!"

-and apparently Cap's mood swings. 

Tony has to admit, he's been the subject of many, many of Steve's angry rampages— you're being reckless, Tony, you need to follow orders, Tony, not everything is a joke, Tony— but the way the Adonis of a man bursts into the kitchen all red-faced and tight-lipped struggling to keep his cool has Tony more amused than afraid. Not that he's ever afraid of Steve's yelling, actually (it usually ends in them arguing and insulting each other rather than something being solved).

"You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark. To leave a message say one, or say two for more options. To leave a callback number say five-"

"Have you ever taken a situation seriously in your whole life?"

Ah, and there it is, the Steve Rogers Look Of Disapproval™️. His Eyebrows of Judgment™️ are doing the furrowing thing that happens when his lips pull into a scowl and the Biceps of Justice™️ are crossed condescendingly over his chest. All in all, it's a look that Tony is used to being on the receiving end of.

"This is me serious, Cap. See? Serious as can be, no humor here," Tony opens his arms in what is meant to be a surrendering gesture but probably looks more like a sarcastic jab at peace. "But maybe, maybe, you can tell me what I did first just so I know what I'm supposed to be apologizing for."

Tony watches with poorly disguised amusement as Steve throws his hands up in the air, what little patience he saves for Tony quickly disappearing.

"This is perfect, just like you to cause a media storm and not even care! Have you not been checking your phone all morning? I-"

Tony means to listen, really he does. But a certain someone takes that exact moment to pad into the kitchen, all bare feet and sleep-strewn red hair. It's easy to forget how deadly she is when Tony's AC/DC t-shirt drops all the way to mid-thigh and reveals precious inches of bare collarbone on her neck. Tony is only a man, has never claimed he's above being swayed by beautiful things— let alone something as beautiful as her. If he were a better man, he would tear his gaze away and at least act like he's listening to Steve. But Tony is not a better man, really, he's a pretty terrible one, the worst even, and losing himself to images of what lays under that t-shirt of his is a much better use of his time.

"-and now you're not even listening! Every time I try to give you a chance to explain yourself, you make it more difficult!"

"Steve, I don't even know what you're rambling about how am I supposed to act sorry if I don't know?"

"He's talking about our sex tape."

Oh, now that catches Tony's attention and promptly makes him choke on his third cup of coffee. "Our what now?"

"Natasha!" Steve hisses and oh, maybe Steve is red because he's embarrassed and not mad at Tony! This morning really just keeps getting better.

Natasha pays no mind to Steve's secondhand embarrassment, her own amusement evident in one raised eyebrow and the smirk on her lips. "Our sex tape. The one we made last night. Don't tell me you forgot-"

As if Tony could ever forget.

"Of course I know about our sex tape, but how does Steve know?"

Luckily their poor Captain is saved from his idiotic spluttering when Clint enters the kitchen looking far too cheery for someone who's never awake before 1pm.

"Because we watched it!"

Tony, honestly, is not even surprised. Though he is a little confused, evident by his silence and rapid blinking. Natasha doesn't even looked phased, which is kind of an accurate representation of their relationship. He'd be lost without her, surely.

"It was posted online!" Steve jumps back in, wide-eyed and terrified as though he thought Tony and Natasha would think he went out searching for a sex tape of them. Clint would do it, definitely. Maybe Thor, too. But not the straight-arrowed Captain America.

"JARVIS!" Tony accuses the ceiling, his lips already forming into a pout. "Why didn't you tell me I have a sex tape on the internet?"

"My apologies, sir, but which tape exactly are we talking about?"

And JARVIS has him there because it's not like this is the first time a sex tape of him has been leaked. Honestly, America has seen enough of him at this point that he doubts anyone is surprised. The only concern he might have is Natasha's reaction, but even she seems fine. In fact, she seems more amused by the whole thing than he is. 

"How many times has America seen your-"

Steve cuts Clint off with a cold glare that his proven less effective by the bright red blush on his cheeks. "Enough, Clint! I can't believe none of you are taking this seriously! How did it even get leaked? Don't you care?"

Tony sighs half in exasperation but mostly due to the fact that Natasha has made her way over to him where she's now running perfectly manicured nails across his scalp. And he can't be blamed for leaning into that touch because it just feels so damn good.

"Because at this point in my life, I'm so concerned about my virtue. What will America do now that they know the great Tony Stark has sex with his girlfriend of all people?!"

"Honestly, Steve, it really isn't a big deal. Tony and I have done much worse things in our lives than that one little tape," Nat shrugs, her hand never pausing in its scratching of Tony's head which he is entirely grateful for. "Kotehok," she accuses him fondly under her breath and Tony is beyond fighting his resemblance to cats and takes to nuzzling further into her hand instead.

"You shouldn't be mad, it's good porn!"

"Clint!" 

"Steve, are you mad that it got posted or jealous because you want to make a sex tape with us?" Natasha deadpans and Tony opens his eyes because he absolutely has to see Cap's reaction for himself.

"What? I- no! I'm concerned about your privacy I absolutely don't want to participate-"

And, god, Tony loves this woman for so many things but her ability to make people stutter and squirm is near the top of the list.

"Captain America has watched my sex tape," Tony murmurs in awe, still a bit too focused on Nat's fingers in his hair. "I wonder what dear old dad would say to me now."

Steve splutters once more before crossing the Biceps of Justice™️ over his chest again and tilting his chin up in defiance. "Fine, you want to be like that? See how much I care when the whole world sees you being compromised!" Oh, they were compromised alright. And, because Captain America is the equivalent of a five year old, he turns on his heels and storms out the room most likely to gossip to Sam and Bucky.

"Even I will admit that that is not how I expected my morning to start," Natasha hums and takes a small sip from her own mug of coffee, emerald eyes dancing happily in the light.

"I love you," Tony says because he does and he can and no amount of sex tapes will be changing that, thank you very much.

She doesn't reply but he can see her small smile right before she indulges him with a kiss on the lips. She smells like coffee and lavender and him and it makes him want her even more.

"Yeah, yeah, you two are cute and dangerous and all but, real talk, you have to show me how to do that thing with your tongue," Clint, who Tony forgot was even here, states completely seriously as he eyes Tony in what can only be a mixture of awe and determination. "I knew you were a playboy, Stark, but damn."

Tony rolls his eyes and snuggles further into Natasha's inviting skin. "I'm not a playboy anymore."

He looks to see Natasha's approval, which she grants with a smirk and nod of her head. "Damn right you aren't."

"Besides, Clint, you want me to show you? That's a little gay."

"Well, maybe not show me show me," Clint shrugs and seems to consider this before breaking out into a mischievous grin. "Though I'm always open to a little hands-on demonstration," he wiggles his eyebrows and Tony scoffs, rolling up his napkin and tossing it in his direction.

"As if I'd touch you with a ten-foot pole, birdbrain."

Natasha hums under her breath, moving away from Tony which only makes him more irritated. She notices his annoyance and smiles, giving him a shrug of her own.

"I don't know," she drawls out lazily looking between him and Clint like a predator stalking her prey. "It could be fun."

Clint cackles triumphantly and Tony groans, eyes never leaving the beautiful woman in front of him.

"You, cuore mio, are going to be the death of me."

"You love me," she states and turns back to Clint who hasn't stopped rambling since Nat basically invited him to a threesome.

He watches her in his t-shirt, hair a mess and still as perfectly poised as ever and there's not a doubt in his mind that she's absolutely right.


End file.
